Turtles Forever: Re-shelled
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: Same movie, with a little bit more serious 1980s turtles, some extra scenes AND more character appearances!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a modified version of the Movie. Not to say that I didn't like it, but I felt as if id didn't do the 1987s Turtles enough justice, I mean they mostly acted out of character all the time (except maybe Michelangelo of course).**

**The main plot will be the same so no worries. Just some added scenes (and characters) here and there since I can take advantage of converting it into story form.**

* * *

_**BIG APPLE: 3 A.M:**_

A full moon shown brightly over the roof tops of New York City. On top of one buildings four shadowy figures were laying unconsciously on their faces and sides. They lay like that for a while before they started to stir and one by one they sat up.

"Man, what happened?" one moaned as he sat up.

"I feel like I've been hit by a pizza van, man." the other followed him

"Shredder!" the third stood up swiftly drawing two katanas from their hilts that were on his back.

"Take it easy, Leonardo. We aren't in the technodrome anymore." the fourth laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Then where do you think we're now, Donatello?" the first asked as he stood up.

"I don't know, Raphael, but one thing for sure we're on a roof top. That explosion must've teleported us here somehow." Donatello answered.

"That can't be good. If we don't find it soon Shredder and Krang might resurface with it and attack the city!"

"Well, look on the bright side Leonardo, we still have the mutagen with us, so at least we have an advantage here." Donatello took out some vials from his belt and showed them to his brothers.

"Yep, its enough we have two ugly morons to worry about! If I have to deal with more of there kind, I might fall a victim to a Major Depressive Disorder!" Raphael joked.

"You have a valid point, Donatello, but still we must find the technodrome again and stop it!" Leonardo insisted.

"I hope we pass by a pizzeria. My stomach is grumbling here." the second turtle rubbed his belly.

"How can you think of food in the middle of this situation, Michelangelo?" Raphael crossed his arms.

"Dunno, I just do" Michelangelo shrugged. "Besides, its past mid-night and I haven't had dinner yet."

"Oh, You poor, poor thing. This shouldn't happen to a turtle!" Raphael said sarcastically.

"Shh, do you here that?" Donatello hushed them. "Over there!"

They looked over the roof top down below and saw a bunch of guys with weapons.

_"Thugs!"_ Raphael whispered eyeing a huge crack on a wall on a building and spotting these crooks stealing things from there.

_"Up to no good as usual"_ Leonardo agreed.

"Boss, we're in" A bald man with an eye-patch was talking to someone through a hologramic transceiver.

"Excellent. And the goods?" The hologram asked.

"Tons of high-tech loot. Just like you said, Boss. Just like you said."

_"High-tech? This can't be good."_ Donatello frowned.

_"We have to stop them!"_ Leonardo ordered, but Raphael grabbed his shoulder.

_"Wait, aren't you forgetting something? Shredder?"_

_"I know, but Master Splinter said that if we see trouble brewing up we must stop it at all cost!"_

_"I don't remember him saying that?"_ Raphael raised an eye-ridge.

_"You must've been sleeping or something. Who knows, maybe they have some connection with Shredder. Now lets go!"._

_"I've got a bad feeling about this."_ Raphael shook his head.

The four turtles jumped off the roof right into the middle of the thugs, taking them by suprise.

"LOOKOUT!"

* * *

_**Purple Dragons Hideout, 8AM:**_

"Oh, where am I?" Leonardo's vision swam as he opened his eyes seeing blurry objects right in front of him.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up!"

Hearing a strange voice followed by low snickering Leonardo fully woke up, taking up the scenery before him. First thing he noticed was that he was in a semi-dark room, standing with his back against the wall and his wrists were held up with cuffs. In front of him were the thugs he fought earlier, smirking at him. He turned to his right to find his siblings being held beside him in the same exact way he was held captive. Michelangelo was next to him while Donatello was to the far right.

"Got any other bright plans, oh Fearless Leader?" Raphael, who was in the middle between his orange and purple clad brothers, shot a look at Leonardo that said_ "I told you that we should've left these goons alone!"._

Leonardo's eyes widened with surprise.

"They… They beat us?!" He darted his eyes between the thugs and his brothers. "But how?! We never lost to a bunch of street thugs before!" He was in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either- AHH!" Donatello shrieked as sharp set of teeth that belonged to a growling dog appeared in front of him. It was too eager to trounce the turtle but was only held back by a lace around his collar, which was being pulled back by one of the thugs.

"Heheh, nice puppy..." Donatello nervously gulped at the dog.

"You sure were slower and weaker than usual, Freaks! What's the matter? The 'Turtle Gene' finally kicking in?!" the dog-owner smirked at them.

_"Did he say 'usual'? Have we met before?"_ Donatello pondered silently.

"Enough of this! I demand to speak with your leader right now!" Leonardo yelled not liking the way the thug was bullying Donatello.

"Would you like fries with that?!" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon enough, and I won't be rushing to see him if I were you." Another thug with an afro hair said with a dark tone.

"Why? Is he really that ugly looking?" Raphael gave a smug smile.

_"That was a sweet score, Boss."_

"Hun is here! Keep quite!" One of the thugs alerted his comrades as he heard a voice coming behind the big door that was opposite the Turtles.

_" We grabbed all kinds of high-tech goodies. But the real prize the real prize is right in here. We got'em, Boss. We finally got'em."_

The door opened and in came a huge muscular man. Beside him was the bald guy with the eye-patch they fought earlier, who was shorter of the two.

"Say hello to the Ninja Turtles." he said pointing to the Turtles and the room was lit instantaneously .

The 'Boss', gave a surprised look at the four beings who stood in front of him.

"You were expecting maybe somebody else?" Michelangelo smiled noticing the big guy's weird expression, who started to examine the Turtles by eyeing them one by one.

_"Psst, Donatello, do we know this thug?"_ Raphael whispered to his purple masked brother as he narrowed his eyes at the blond, pony-tailed man.

_"I don't think we ever met him, or any of these guys for that matter. Why do you_ _ask?"_

_"For some reason I feel like I have a thing or two against this meat-bag and I badly want to bite his head off!"_

_"Maybe you're going through a Déjà vu or something."_

_"Probably."_

"I don't know who these freaks are, but they're not the Turtles." The big guy declared.

_"Not the Turtles?" _Donatello found it very odd not to be recognized by the Big Boss, when his henchmen seemed to know them.

"If we're not the turtles, I don't know who is!" Raphael said as a matter of fact.

"We found this on'em." The bald man handed over the Turtles' weapons to the boss.

"Ninja type stuff. Right Boss?" The other with the afro-hair handed the remainder of the weapons.

He examined the stuff and a bunch of small vials grabbed his attention so he picked one.

At that moment Raphael was feeling tension building up, so he did what he usually do to relief himself.

"Hey, can't a guy make a _home call_?" Raphael asked jokingly while eyeing Michelangelo as if he was hinting at something.

"Yeah, like I totally know whom _I'm_ calling?" He smirked back at him getting his catch.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" the red and orange clad turtles yelled in unison and laughed.

Leonardo and Donatello kept quite. They knew their bros were just releasing some tension. That's how they normally dealt with tight situations, and this was no different.

The laughing was abruptly stopped by the boss, who grabbed Michelangelo's head and brought the vial to his face.

"What is this?" He gave a threatening demand .

"That's just ooze. We fight ol' bucket-breath over that stuff all the time." Michelangelo answered casually.

"Ol' bucket-breath?" He narrowed his eyes unfamiliar with the insult.

"You know, o'l frying face" Leonardo added a second insult.

"Chrome Dome" Michelangelo added a third.

"Metal Mouth" Donatello a fourth.

"Tin Teeth" and Raphael a fifth.

"What are you freaks talking about?" the big guy yelled at Raphael, while the chained dog continued to growl.

Raphael just smirked and eyed the _forth wall_ " A mind like steel trap this one. Know what I'm saying?" he said which slightly gave the boss the creeps since he obviously knew nothing about the _forth wall_.

"Hello, we're talking about Shredder!" Michelangelo finally answered him.

Leonardo noticed the villain's eye widen at the name of the ninja.

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE SHREDDER?!" He demanded.

_"So he knows the shredder… I knew I my instinct was leading me somewhere."_ Leonardo thought

"We'll tell ya when I see you in a tutu, Big Guy!" Raphael taunted making the thugs have mental images and trying there best not to laugh. Bad move.

"So, you wont talk." Hun sneered, then took a laser gun from one of his underlings and, to the Turtle's horror he pointed it at Michelangelo, the gun's muzzle touching the poor turtle's face right between the eyes and his beak. "I hope you'll change your mind before I _change_ his ugly face."

"Stop don't hurt him! I'll talk!" Donatello fearfully gave in.

The Boss smirked and turned his attention to the genius of the four.

"Talk, Freak." Hun, arrogantly ordered.

"Its just some mutagen we stop shred-head from getting his claws on."

"Mutagen?" Hun got curious as he eyed the vial.

_"Hmm."_

Hun opened the cover and while looking at the container, a fly came and took a sip of the liquid.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you." Leonardo warned _seriously_.

Irritated by the pest, Hun swatted the fly away. When it hit the ground the thugs witnessed a shocking site. It grew to the size of a large cat! The fly monster 'roared' as it flew up in the direction of Hun. Bent on revenge it attacked him! Hun was lucky to be a physically powerful man, otherwise he wouldn't be able to punch the mutant away back to the floor, this time for good.

"This could come in handy. Especially if the Shredder is back." Hun Smirked as he eyed the vials that were still in his hand.

"What do you want us to do with these guys, Boss?" The Bald thug asked.

"I already got 'Four Turtles' to worry about." He turned to leave the prison

_"Four Turtles?... Other than us? Does that mean what I think it means?"_ Don started to get suspicious.

"These are…. _superfluous_." Hun finished off as he exited the door.

Taking it as a hint to 'dispose' the Turtles the thugs smirked evilly as they raised their guns on them.

"Nice knowing ya, Superfluous."

The Turtles' eyes widened in fear knowing that there was no way out of this one.

"WHAT THE!"

Hun's scream was heard right outside the door, before he flew back into the prison. Apparently, somebody had thrown him inside. As he fell on his henchmen he accidentally dropped a mutagen container which opened up upon impact, spilling on the thug with the dog, who panicked and desperately cried out not wanting to have a similar or worse fate of the fly he saw earlier.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Michelangelo cheered.

The four Turtles eyed the big door to get a good look at their savior. But their anticipation was soon replaced with dropped jaws as they took a good look at who it was.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I'm just concerned about getting the 1987 Turtles personality right, since I'm just practicing. I'll appreciate some advice on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**To distinguish between the two turtle teams the 2003 turtles will be addressed by their nicknames.**

**The story takes place after Season 5 for the 2003 show and for the 87' show it takes place before the 'red sky' seasons.**

**I also like to point out that I tried to visualize the 87's original voice actors as much as possible. If I mixed up with any of the characters' personalities please point it out.**

* * *

"Hope ya don't mind, but we let ar' selves in." Raph, the sai wielding turtle said as he entered the prison along with his brothers. Obviously they were the ones who kicked Hun to the floor.

"Actually it kinda looks like we're already here." Mikey pointed out as he spotted the four teenage mutant bounded turtles.

The captives blinked at the sight before them. Four turtles. Somehow they resembled them, yet they seemed so different. Quick thoughts ran through their minds.

"Who are they? More importantly, are they on our side?"

"Swell, MORE cosplayers! Like I hadn't enough of them!"

"If this is what I think it is then..."

"Hey! Those dudes look just like us!" Michelangelo had a mix of emotions.

"Don't flatter ya selves!" Raph rudely replied.

"Hey! You are the ones who are supposed to be flattering us, Fanboy!" Raphael threw a comeback with a smirk.

"They might not be wearing costumes, Raphael, they could be -!" Don was cut-off by the Purple Dragons who recovered and opened fire at the four intruders.

"That's our queue!" Mikey dashed forward followed by his brothers.

Leo and Raph jumped on and off Hun's back, preventing him from standing up. He attempted to stand up but his face met the floor a third time thanks to Mikey, who followed his brother's example .

Raph proceeded to jump kick at one thug then swing his other leg at the other, sending him straight at Leo's opponent, knocking them both out. He then headed straight for the hostages to release them.

"Raph! Look out!"

Alerted by Leo, both red-banded turtles looked up just in time to spot one of the PDs with a spikey hair about to shoot at them. Simultaneously Raph spun out of harm's reach while Raphael took advantage of his unbounded legs to lift himself up high enough to let his feet almost touch the wall that he was held up against, letting the laser beam hit the solid concrete. Once the thug missed his target, Leo jump kicked him, knocking him out as well.

"Thanks, Bro!"

Both Raphs said instantaneously. This made Raph glare at his bounded counterpart. Raphael responded by raising an eye ridge, giving him a look that said 'What's your problem, Pal?' .

A second later , he spotted something that made his eyes widen and scream "WATCH IT!"

Raph turned only to realize that he was too late to dodge a side punch from Hun that sent him flying to a side wall, his shell meeting the brick wall.

"Excuse me!"

Mikey jumped on top of a baddie with purple paint on his bald head, then knocked out a blonde female member of the gang. He then proceeded to jump and stick on the wall where the shorter turtles were being constrained.

"Sweet! They got little initials on their belt buckles! Like super heroes!"

Mikey stared at their belt buckles like a kid who just found his favorite action hero figure in a Toys Store.

"Stop acting like a crazed fanboy and free us! My foot is itching!" Raphael complained.

Taking Mikey as an easy target, two gangsters shot at him. But he swiftly jumped out of harm's reach letting the lasers hit Michelangelo and Raphael's chains instead.

"Thanks!" Raphael smiled as he nursed his wrists.

"Fascinating!"

His taller counterpart on the other hand was having a bad day being tossed around by Hun, but was still able to throw a sarcastic comment as he landed on his shell on the floor.

"Little help here, Mikey?" He called out to his annoying bro.

"You got it!"

Just like with both red turtles earlier, the two orange ones thought that Raph was addressing one of them. They gave each other an awkward look before Michelangelo decided to take the initiative.

"CAWABUNGA!"

He threw his nunchuk at a huge ceiling fan, making contact with its blades, ripping it out to fall directly on top of Hun, and knocking him away from Raph whom he was about to punch.

"Cool off, Dude!" Michelangelo threw a pun, which Mikey found amusing .

"Heh, 'Cool off' he says!"

Raph grunted, not finding the situation humorous. "One of HIM is bad enough!"

Meanwhile, Raphael was about to free his remaining brothers when he caught sight of the fly stirring back to life, it tossed around standing back on its feet then flew up heading straight for Don, who was too occupied with the 'bald thug with the eye patch'. He didn't hear it's buzzing sound come close until he knocked the thug out with his bo. By the time his ears caught the buzz he turned to find it too close for him to handle it. Luckily a figure jump-kicked the creature to the ground, finishing it off with his sais.

"Um, thanks." Don addressed him.

"Ugh, you can thank me with some powerful detergent for my sais!" Raphael was clearly disgusted as he took out a wipe to clean of the fly's fluids that stained and dripped off his weapon.

He then went back to his comrades in time to see Michelangelo has proceeded to free Leonardo and Donatello using his nunchucks to break the chains. Once the team was back together they yelled their battle-cry.

"TURTLE POWER!"

They charged into the fray of laser guns, already having an idea about how to tackle their new adversaries from watching their doppelgangers fight them.

"How can you not love these guys?" Mikey was clearly fond of these turtles.

Hun was already back on his feet. He took a board and swung the thing vertically at Leo. The leader jumped backwards towards a thug whom he back-kicked sending him flying to the metal doors, knocking him out. The metal doors then opened and in came more armed Purple Dragons, aiming for Leo who was occupied with Hun. Noticing them as they shot at him he swiftly jumped aside avoiding another swing from Hun's board.

The lasers followed his trail as he jumped to a side brick wall, gracefully dodging them and letting them hit the wall instead, before landing safely.

_"We're getting outnumbered! We need to get out now!"_ He thought, fearing that there are still more Dragons on their way here.

He then noticed that holes were formed where the lasers hit.

_"I got it!"_

He smirked as an idea formed in his head that will both put a stop to the battle and get them out of here with the hostages.

He let the goons bombard him once more as he proceeded to run fast to the left side of the wall opposite to the entrance, where the short turtles were bounded earlier, then as fast as lighting he ran upward across it till he reached the other end. The foolish Purple Dragons followed his trail with their guns.

Big mistake.

The walls cracked falling towards the fighting groups. The turtles easily jumped out of harms reach. The same can't be said for the Dragons, however. With shocked faces they tried to run to safety as well.

Too late.

The wall fell on them all, save for Hun's hand that was holding the mutagen vials.

"Whoa! Now that was off the wall!" Michelangelo threw another pun, thinking that it was clever.

"Come on!" But Raph ruined his moment by grabbing his arm reminding him that they were supposed to escape.

All turtles took off, but Donatello lagged behind as he noticed the vials still survived the crash. Smirking he used his bo to free the containers from his grasp.

"Let's keep in touch" He joked, before he fled the scene, not really looking forward to meet the big guy or any of the Purple Dragons anytime soon.

_**Big Apple: 10:00 AM:**_

The two sets of Turtles jumped away from the Purple Dragons' hide out. It wasn't long before they were sure they were safe away from danger that they decided to halt on one of the rooftops. Leonardo decided that it was time to show their gratitude to their saviors.

He was about to thank them when Mr. Grumpy decided to cut in.

"Alright, time for some answers." Raphael addressed the Pudgy Turtles "Who the shell are you guys?!"

"I was gonna ask you the same question" Donatello replied eagerly to clarify his suspicions once and for all.

"Don't get cute!" Raph pointed a threatening finger at him, warning them not to get away from answering them.

"Listen up, Bozo," Raphael shoved Donatello aside to face his taller counterpart, having enough of his bad attitude "I don't care WHO you are and I don't care if you saved our lives back there. If you want us to talk then stop treating us like babies and go get some Attitude Management done , then we might give you some answers."

"You wanna take it out, short stuff? Then bring it on!" Raph was really getting ticked off by these guys right now.

"Be my guest!"

Both Raphaels took out their sais simultaneously, mirroring each other's fight stance. At this point both leaders grabbed their own brother, preventing a brawl from ensuing.

"Raphael, stop it! They're on our side!"

"Tell that to Mr. Brooklyn Mc'Rage!" Raphael retorted

"Just step aside and let me do the talking, ok? We too have some questions to be cleared by them."

"Grrr, Ok, but make it snappy!"

Raphael reluctantly cooperated, but it made things easier for Leonardo. Unfortunately, not the same can be said for the other leader.

"Raph, calm down and let me handle it from here."

"No way! Pudgy-boy here needs a spanking!"

"Don, Mikey, take it from here!" seeing that Raph won't be calming anytime soon he handed him to his younger brothers. Once he made sure they were able to handle him he faced the leader of the other group, folding his arms.

"Look, we just risked our shells, rescuing you from Hun and the Purple Dragons! So I think we're entitled to some answers!" Leo addressed them solemnly with a tone of authority. He did so to assure Raph that he won't go easy on them if they make any wrong moves. It worked, and Raph calmed down enough to make his brothers let go of him.

"You're right. We are eternally grateful for your help. But we have our own questions to be answered as well." Leonardo responded diplomatically.

"I assure you that you'll get them if you cooperate."

"Then I believe we've come to an agreement."

Leonardo took a deep breath and was about to tell their story when...

"Hey! Michelangelo's gone!" Donatello realized.

"What?!" Leonardo turned to search for the missing brother.

"Great! You turn your head for a second and he pulls a disappearing act on you!" Raphael who was calm a few seconds ago refumed by the fact that Michelangelo vanished.

"He was here beside me a minute ago." Donatello stated.

"Must've slipped off when we tried to break the fight." Leonardo figured.

The seven turtles searched around them for the missing Turtle.

"Guys, I found him!"

Mikey pointed over the roof edge at the streets below. His brethren followed his gaze.

"Uh, what is he doing?"

Don blinked as he and the others noticed the missing turtle running down the streets... wearing a night coat, a fedora… and pants?

"Where the shell did he get those?" Mikey scratched his head, confusion written all over his face.

"That's it! He's toast!"

Raph took out his sais and was about to run after him.

"Hold your shell!" But Raphael interjected raising a hand towards him. "He's MY brother and nobody toasts him but me, ya hear?" He then turned and was about to jump after the missing turtle before Don grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!"

"Why are you stopping me?!" Raphael frowned at him.

"You cant go running around in broad daylight!" Don explained.

"If its about safety, don't sweat it, we all carry our disguises with us." Raphael freed his hand from Don's grip.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be concealing him!" Raph pointed at where Michelangelo went, with his sais. The short turtles noticed that panic was rising in the streets.

"AHHH! Green Alien Monster!" A man screamed as he and many other humans ran hysterically on the opposite direction from where Michelangelo went.

"That's strange! Our disguises have always fooled the humans!" Leonardo was completely confused.

"Either the human's are getting smarter or Michelangelo's become a walking fashion disaster!" Raphael joked.

"This just confirmed my suspicions." Donatello spoke as he eyed the humans and the general surroundings, grabbing his brother's attention.

"What do you mean Donatello?" Leo asked.

"I'll explain later." the purple turtle answered then turned to face his counterpart.

"Tell me one thing, how popular are you guys in _this_ New York?"

"_This_ New York?" Raphael and Leonardo glanced at each other.

The taller turtles found his question really odd.

"Where we come from half of _our_ New York is on our side." Donatello explained.

Don seemed to have caught on and understood what he meant. And quickly explained.

"We're not THAT popular. Only a handful of humans are on our side. If your brother got spotted by the wrong…"

All three taller Turtles knew 'exactly' what Don was implying. They had to get Michelangelo before Bishop or Karai got wind of him. The others, although didn't realize it yet, understood enough that they had to act quick.

"Come on!." Leo ordered and they all headed to their next destination following the trail of rising screams.

**_New York Streets:_**

"Man, my tummy's getting totally grouchier by the sec. Good thing Raphael decided to pick a fight with that dude or probably I would've waited longer to get my a pizza. I better grab me a slice quick, before my brain runs out of fuel."

Michelangelo, under disguise, was blissfully walking down the streets, puzzled by the fact that people were running around screaming, unaware that they were running away from him.

"What's the big rush? Is there a big sale at the mall?" He pondered but dismissed it.

Michelangelo then spotted a restaurant with a big sign.

"Jay's Pizza? Never heard of this one. Probably new."

The moment he entered it, one of the humans spotted him and freaked out grabbing the attention of the rest of the customers who followed suit and ran out.

"Score! No line!" He dismissed the weird situation when he saw that the whole restaurant was all to himself. He walked to the counter and looked at the order taker who was holding a pizza pie in his hand, looking back at him in shock.

"I'll take one large pizza, with sour crab, tuna fish, pretzels and jelly beans!" he casually ordered.

The poor man freaked out and ran for his life throwing the pizza in the air, which Michelangelo successfully caught. He squinted his eyes at the retreating man then looked at the 'reader of this fan-fiction'.

"Maybe they're out of jelly beans?!"

He shrugged it off and proceeded to heat several pies in the oven.

"Hmm, might as well add a few toppings of my own..."

_**Jay's Pizza, Ten Minutes Later:**_

"Bingo! I found the little trouble maker."

Inside the restaurant, Michelangelo was peacefully sitting at a table with several hot pizza boxes He was indulging himself with a slice in his hand, when he heard Raphael's voice and raised his head to find his three brothers coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Amigos!" He waved at them. "Wanna sit down and dig in?"

"Sorry, but we'll have a takeaway!" Raphael grabbed some of the boxes .

"Hey, what gives?"

"We'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here before-" Donatello was cut off for the third time today by the sound of sirens. The boys knew what that meant.

Uh-oh! The boys in blue! Lets slip out the back! Leonardo ordered.

Michelangelo grabbed the remaining boxes and followed the others to the backdoor. But not before leaving payment on his table.

"Peter! I saw one of them!" one policeman with a gun said as he entered the restaurant.

"Where, Kevin?" another policeman entered carrying a gun as well.

"Through the kitchen." he pointed at the kitchen door.

"Move it!" Peter yelled as they ran to the kitchen.

The moment they opened the kitchen door they caught a glimpse of their suspects already out of the backdoor, but when they got out they were gone.

"I can't believe we lost them!" Kevin looked around the exit before he put his gun away.

"Man I thought this city's done with weird happenings." Peter turned back, after he checked his surroundings for any clues. He found none.

"I guess we wont stop hearing about them." Kevin followed his partner inside and he immediately had an idea. "Say, how about we grab a pizza while we investigate the crime scene? It's on me."

"You got it. Lets tell Jay the coast is clear so he can whip something for us." Peter nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Whew. Glad we lost them." Raphael said as he and the others ran around a corner to find the other turtles awaiting them in their battle shell.

"Hop in!" Mikey motioned them to get into the van from the backside and as soon as they entered he shut the door prompting the van to drive away. As soon as they felt safe they slumped on the floor sitting with their legs crossed and let out a sigh of relief.

Michelangelo was about to open one of the boxes he had, to satisfy his appetite, when he and his brothers felt three pairs of eyes on them and eyed the owners, making them feel tensed.

"You got some splaining to do, young man" Mikey said comically mimicking a stern Spanish old lady.

"What the shell were ya thinkin ya doing?" Raph growled.

"You have foolishly jeopardized yourselves twice already." Leo said with a frown.

"We're really sorry. We didn't mean to cause any trouble." Leonardo apologized frowning at the orange turtle beside him.

"Sorry, Dudes. I was seriously hungry. Imagine not eating anything for a whole day." Michelangelo tried to defend himself.

"Michelangelo has the tendency to not think straight on an empty stomach." Don pointed out.

"A very hungry Michelangelo can lead to unspeakable disasters!" Raphael nudged his said brother teasingly.

"Gee, we can relate to that!" Raph eyed his brother in question, who looked hurt.

"Come on, guys I'll make it up to you. Want a slice?"

Michelangelo opened some of the boxes on the floor. The smell made three stomachs rumble, reminding their owners how hungry they were since yesterday's lunch. The others on the other hand found the aroma quite strange.

"You seriously need a pizza addiction therapy!" Raphael shook his head then took a slice. "Pepperoni and ice cream! My favorite!" he suddenly brightened.

"When we get back to the lair I'll ask Splinter to teach you the art of self control... Hey, is that anchovies and hot fudge?" Leonardo said as he took a slice as well.

"I'm glad you brought jelly beans and mushrooms!" Donatello smiled as he followed suit.

The battle shell owners just stared in disbelief at the indulging turtles.

"Hey, Can I try one?"

The eager Mikey received a double smack upside the head for an answer.

"OW!"

_**Turtles Lair:**_

Finally reaching their destination, The two teams got out of the van that was parked in the garage. Once they entered the main hall, the little turtles stared in awe as they looked around their host's secret hideout.

"I guess you take advantage of the extra space to maximize your training skills." Leonardo was amazed by how spacious the lair was.

"Checkout the computer system" Donatello marveled at Don's advanced equipment.

"Checkout the TV set!" Raphael pointed at the wide screen of the entertainment system.

"Awesome skateboards!" Michelangelo eyed the said object.

"Guys, there is someone that wishes to talk to you."

The turtles Leo was addressing turned to come face to face with...

"Master Splinter?!"

Leonardo was puzzled when his eyes fell on a rat that resembled his sensei, only this one had grey fur instead of brown… and a goatee?

"You know me?" Splinter came closer to the turtles.

"Well, yeah, but," Michelangelo answered.

"You got a perm job or something?" Raphael asked taking a closer look at him "You look... different."

"Haven't you guys noticed that everything's been looking a little different?" Donatello asked trying to get his brothers to piece things together.

"Yeah, ever since that big explosion New York just hasn't been the same." Leonardo answered.

"Explosion?" Don asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, during our battle with Shredder." Raphael explained.

"The shredder?" this grabbed Leo attention even more.

"Perhaps it would be better if you started from the beginning." Splinter encouraged Leonardo.

"Well…" the blue turtle proceeded to tell their story.

_"We were mixing it up inside the shredders ultimate weapon, The Technodrome, trying to keep his claws from vials of mutagen. We were looking for a way to end the fight once and for all. When Don had a rocket idea. To use the Technodrome's trans-dimensional portal to send it whence it came. Don started working his techno-magic. But …. Several foot soldiers took shots at the portal causing it to malfunction and explode! The next thing we knew, we were back in the city."_

"And we were about to go back searching for the walking machine on wheels, but got ourselves tangled up with some sckuzbuckets." Raphael finished off the story.

"Hun and the Purple Dragons." Leo said.

"Guys, after what we all just witnessed I'm afraid to say this, but we're not in Kansas anymore. Not our Kansas anyway." Donatello finally decided to say what was on his mind. Leonardo and Raphael had their suspicions as well but preferred to wait for their smart guy to say it instead since they hoped it could be all a delusion.

"Dude, are you saying…?" Michelangelo finally caught up since his stomach was full and was able to think straight.

"I'm saying the technodrome trans-dimensional portal just zapped us all to a different world."

"Swell!" Raphael rolled his eyes "Remind me to thank Shredder when we see him again."

"About this Shredder of yours, he's here too?" Leo asked.

"His technodrome got to be here. We were all caught up in that explosion." Leonardo answered.

"Our path is clear" Splinter decided to make a conclusion "Together we must find this technodrome. It maybe the only way to get these four home."

Just then, Mikey's usual laughter was heard ringing in the lair and everybody looked to find him speeding and jumping on skateboards across the lair while performing crazy stunts.

"Cawabanga!" and Michelangelo naturally decided to join him.

"The sooner the better." Raph wasn't looking forward to dealing with TWO Mikeys.


End file.
